leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Cacturne (Pokémon)
|} Cacturne (Japanese: ノクタス Noctus) is a dual-type introduced in Generation III. It evolves from starting at level 32. Biology Cacturne is a humanoid, bipedal Pokémon that resembles a green scarecrow made of cacti. Its face has two eye holes through which yellow eyes can be seen, and six smaller holes representing a grinning mouth. It has numerous spikes along the length of its arms, legs, and around its neck. A pattern of green rhombi extends down the front of its body. A female has a large dark green rhombus above a smaller one, while a male has three small dark green rhombi. There is triangular, dark green feature on its head that resembles a hat with spiky tips. Cacturne is a nocturnal Pokémon that rarely moves during the day, which allows it to hold moisture. At night, it searches for prey or follows travelers until they become exhausted. It has lived in for so long that its blood has transformed into sand. With its thorny arms, it is able to use its former signature move, . In the anime Major appearances Harley's Cacturne Cacturne made its main series debut in A Cacturne for the Worse, under the ownership of Harley. It has been his signature Pokémon ever since. Minor appearances Cacturne debuted in a cameo appearance in Destiny Deoxys, under the ownership of a . Pokédex entries , and has traits of both and types. It rarely moves during the , but is active once the temperature drops at .}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Cacturne first appears in Talk About Timing, Treecko, under the ownership of . He was first seen when he was rowing a boat during a flood caused by . The rented a Cacturne, which was stolen by Guile Hideout in The Final Battle VII. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} |} |} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Evolve }} |area=Secret Storage 2, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Haruba Desert}} |} |} |area=Desert: Sunny Seashore}} |area=Magical Lake: In Need of Trees, Chill Battle: Garden Keepers}} |} |} |area=Mysterious Fountain: Stage 5}} |area=Violeta Palace: Stage 397}} |area=Fairy Land: Heat-Wave Desert (Center Boss, Back)}} |} |} In events |Monster Week 1 Cacturne|English|United States|50|October 18 to 24, 2003|link=List of PCNY event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Cacturne}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Spiky Shield|Grass|Status|—|—|10}} By TM/HM By |Acid|Poison|Special|40|100|30}} |Belch|Poison|Special|120|90|10}} |Block|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Disable|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Dynamic Punch|Fighting|Physical|100|50|5}} |Fell Stinger|Bug|Physical|50|100|25|*}} |Grass Whistle|Grass|Status|—|55|15}} |Low Kick|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Magical Leaf|Grass|Special|60|—|20||'}} |Nasty Plot|Dark|Status|—|—|20}} |Power-Up Punch|Fighting|Physical|40|100|20| }} |Rototiller|Ground|Status|—|—|10}} |Seed Bomb|Grass|Physical|80|100|15||'}} |Smelling Salts|Normal|Physical|70|100|10}} |Switcheroo|Dark|Status|—|100|10}} |Teeter Dance|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Worry Seed|Grass|Status|—|100|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=332 |name2=Cacturne |type1-2=Grass |type2-2=Dark}} Sprites Trivia *Cacturne and 's Egg Group ( and ) are unique. Origin Cacturne is based on a , possibly the , and a . It could be associated with the nighttime because cacti are known as night ( ) plants, since their fixation process occurs during the night. Its face is similar to a classic , referencing the tendency for scarecrows to have pumpkins for heads. Name origin Cacturne and Noctus are a combination of and . In other languages ( ) |it=Cacturne|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=밤선인 ''Bamseonin|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=夢歌奈亞 / 梦歌奈亚 Mènggēnàiyǎ / Mènggēnàiyà|zh_cmnmeaning=From and }} Related articles *Harley's Cacturne External links |} de:Noktuska es:Cacturne fr:Cacturne it:Cacturne ja:ノクタス zh:梦歌仙人掌